


Hot Demonic Wolves In The City

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Demonophobia, Original Work
Genre: Disguise, F/F, F/M, Fear, Justice, Lust, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Beautiful But Villainous and Vengeful Twin Sisters named Vartitler and Abaki are Exotic Armenian Succubuses/Al Basty Who Oddly Enough can Transform Themselves into Werepires/Wolves whenever it Fits Them.                                                           These one of a kind take no Prisoners Hotties were Cursed By Death to walk The Earth as Deadly yet lovely Immortal.                  Seductresses as Both a Punishment and also a Blessing in disguise inorder To Assinate/Kill Murders/Take Out Rapists.
Comments: 1





	1. Deadly Sexy First Encounters

It's a dark and cold lonely Night as Horny Derrick is driving around After Dark looking for Unspucting Attractive Thick Blonde Females for Bondage and More. Who are walking Alone by themselves down Deserted Streets when he comes to an Parking with Two Lovely Short Blonde Haired Women. In Tight White Club Dresses smoking on Cigarettes and Dancing Sexily with Each to A Battery Operated Radio Playing Loud Crappy Classic Rock Music . Derrick asks them what is Their Names??? and then They say that Their Names are Tawnie and Alexa while leaning forward too close to his car then Vartitler Kisses Him for a little while and Abaki feels it. And then They say that are looking for Some Fun With A Man Who Has $50 boo so Derrick Tells Them to Get In Ladies. And then get in Side Of His Silver Boring Car and Head Off In To The Darkness and Then Devious Derrick pulls into Another More Isolated Parking Lot Miles Away Then He Turns His Car Off. And Then The Fun Begins When D-Man pulls out A Gun and Threatens Them with it then Forces The Gorgeous Inhumans Infront Of Him to Lay Down On The Cold Parking Lot's Surface Saying That They Will Like It and Should Suck It And Choke On It Like Good Girls. The Feisty Supernatural Sisters Are On Their Knees with their hands behind their backs as They Suck on his formerly Flaccid Bared Penis over and over again With Their Seman Starved Mouths savoring it's feel and hating it's Owner but as steps behind them. While he is Trying To Coff them His Innocent Looking Tawnie and His Equally Innocent Looking Alexa Disappear Into Thick Smoke and He Gets Terrified. And drives Home as Fast As He Can in His Car That now Smells Of Roses and It's Not Right so Dead Man Walking Even Checks Car and He Finds Two Backpacks with Occult Books Inside with Bleached White Animal Skulls and Bleached White Human Skulls. When he gets Home some how he is so freaked out that he starts to Drink and Turns The Tv On But Falls Asleep On The Couch and when he wakes up to find. That there are Two Large Wolf Like Beasts Or Two Huge Dog Like Beasts are in His Place and Are Eatting Raw Meat From His Well Used Refrigerator so he Makes A Run For His Dear Life but he Is Unfortunately Human,Weak,Slow,Useless,Pathetic. By The Time He Gets Into The Streets His End Trails Are Everywhere in A Sloppy Mess. And when 911 comes with The Police his Lifeless Nude Mangled Dead Body Is Laying In The Road Spread Eagle/Face Up and as an Crowd Of Curious. And Concerned Citizens arrive in A Bustle Two Pretty Black Cloaked Blue Eyed Women watch on As Their Morbid Handywork is being Scrutinized. Then The Mysterious Feminine Figures Kiss Each Other and an Wired Up Officer Tries To Talk to Vartitler and Abaki inorder to ask them some questions but They Suddenly Turn Into Owls. And fly away off into The Morning Skies and what His Naive Neighbors don't know is That Vart. And Ab Had Sex with Him While He was dying a slow Paranormal Death but what they don't know might just Fapp Them To Death. 


	2. Daytime Pleasures Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stunning She-Wolves and Pretty Succubuses Vartitler and Abaki are Hunting In The Daytime for Fresh Prey/Bad Men To Screw Silly and Eliminate XXX with a Sexual Disaster.

Vartitler and Abaki Hit The Clubs in Tight Blue Club Dresses and then at The Last Club A Real Dirtbag Who Is Alittle Too Young Spies them with his little eyes. And Babyface wants in on The Double Duty Action With Ginger Haired Bimbos so Evil Thot Twins Vartitler and The Monstrous Clubgirls were Fine With It For Now Because Atlest They Do Not have to pretend to be Innocent/Sweet which are things they are also not. And Vartitler/Abaki let him Approach Them and He Says To Them That You Look Great Want To Go To The Motel For A Drink. So Vartitler says Baby thanks for noticing us huns and then The Naughty Demonic Sisters follow him back to The Shady Back Alley Motel. Then Five Older Men Jump Out From Hiding and Then The Trashy want to be Porn Film Makers go straight to work With Their Smutty New Muses By Getting Two Big Mean Looking Guys To Hold Them Down. Then Gang Rape Vartitler and Abaki with The Young Cutesy Dark Haired and Dark Eyed Guy Who Looks no more than age 18 to 20 years old. Also joins in on The Forced Back Alley Porno Filming by Giving Them Lickjobs/Muffjobs as The Horny Older Less Attractive Guys watch on in Unbridled Lust. And Overzealousness as They Masturbate along with The Fucked Up Rape Scene infront of them all the while Pleasuring Themselves even faster and faster as The Equally Horny Gun Shy Camera Guy Masturbates Himself off too. Pretty Soon The Big Older Self-Made Bodyguards are Fucking Into Their Not Virginal Vaginas over and over again with Their Horny Naked Not Flaccid Meaty Boners. And The Twisted Vixens keep on taking it until they have had enough Sexual Stimulation The Vicious Banging Ends violently when everyone suddenly Bursts Open. With Moths and The Unlucky Fuckers are still Slamming Into The Sedutctive Sinister Demonesses At Full Speed causing Orgasm after Orgasm. And they keep going even faster and faster then Pretty Soon The Dead Wieners turn into Gaint Moth Caterpillars that move in and out of The Unholy Pussies causing Earth Shattering orgasms over. And over again and The Bad Sisters Wrap Their Bared Naked Legs Together Harder around The Monstrous Moth Caterpillar as these Fiends drill into The Sinful Muffs which are in A Vice Grip. The She-Devils shudder and shudder in Delight over again as Their Glorious Naked Bodies convulse in The Violent Penetrations over. And over again and it is quite a Wicked Scene and then at last Twins change into what can hardly account as clothes and then they Leave The Headless and Crotchless Dead Males Bodies behind them as They Drive Off to Their Next Tantalizing Destination in A Cherry Red Convertable. 


	3. Nude Damsels Killing Us Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes in Twos and so Doe's Death in High Heels especially When Three Dumb Mischievous and Scheming Drunken Buddies. Want Free Sex from pretty unsuspecting call girls who turn out to be Their Very Worst Nightmares wrapped in Feminine Flesh. And those Pathetic Trashy Shitheads got exactly what They Paid For In More Ways Than One so lol.

Three Drunk and Horny Loser Friends named Nathan,Johnny,George Decide to call an Escort Service One Night even Despite The Disturbing Fact that Don't Have Any Money because They Had Tried To Hookup With Ladies On Johnny's Phone Through Facebook. So finally they Ask for Two Young Exotic Latina Brunettes who can Give Great Massages so The Phone Sex Line Operator says that they have Two Hot Young Cuban Prostitutes Named Diana and Rachel whose Touch Can Relief Stress. So Fake Hookers Vartitler and Abaki walk into Johnny's Apartment and They Start To Give Massages To The Topless Smelly Young Men/Slimy Roommates. Desperate For Sex when Suddenly Johnny Says he has to use The Rest Room and Goe's Into His Room and Takes Out A Hunting Rifle. Then Johnny yells you Slutty Bitches Take Off All Of Your Clothes Or I Will Blow Holes Into then J The Gun Man says that's it nice. And Slowly Bubble Butts as Diana and Rachel take off Their Skimpy Pink Frilly Outfits as His Already Sexually Aroused Buds Nathan and G Man watch on Like Little Boys About To Open Presants On Christmas Day. And Nat Yells Babes nice tits and Johnny comes Behind Them and pushes them Forward towards Pussy Hunger Drinking Buds and N Man Tells Vartitler To Lie Down With Her Ass Facing Him Up In The Air. So She Doe's then Nat The Freak plunges The Glass Beer Bottle into her Demoness Pink Vagina and Bottle Fucks Her Over And Over Again then suddenly he smacks Dianna/Vart's Fine Round Rump over and quite hard that they reddened abit and Vart hates this. Then next thing she knows is that Nat forces Varts Pussie onto His Hardened Dick and he moves in and out of her and his Sex Organ Is Too Big for her liking but He Doesn't Care/He Licks On Her Nipples. Then Kink Man starts to Suck On Them Against Her Will and he keeps on slamming into her Fully Accessible Female Sex Organ over and over growing more and more Rough With Her as time goes on and soon They Both Orgasm Tons but it's not over yet mean while Abaki is Being Banged Mercilessly. By Johnny's Not So Little Johnny while George Masturbates his smaller chubby over and over While Watching The Rape Scene play out infront of his Pervert Eyes. Soon J Man and his Naked Not So Innocent Female Captive Orgasms and Orgasms along with him and Perverted Georgie Boy also Orgasms and Orgasms then The Three Cocks Magically turn into Gaint Snakes Heads. And Start To Drill Ruthlessly Into Varti's Demonic Spent Pussie and Drills Ruthlessly Into Abaki's Demonic Spent Pussie over and over again while Their Owners head turned into The Heads Of Dragons and When The Violated Succubus Nypnomanic Sisters Finally have their fill of Multiple Orgasms. Tiffany,Sharon,Michelle return from Their Girls Only Six Week Vacation home early and Find The Freashly Mutilated Dead Butt Naked Bodies Of Their No Good Rapists. And Cheating Boyfriends so they Scream Blood Curdling Screams in Unison at the top of their lungs meanwhile Vartitler and Ab Crash Right Through A Closed Class Window Upstairs. So Sweethearts Tiffany and Co run Towards The Crashing Glass Breaking Sound and See Two Fully Dressed Beautiful Brunette Latino Women With Glowing Red Eyes. Looking and Howling At Them so The Women Pass Out and The Lycantrophic Twins walk Off Into The Distance Hand In Hand like nothing happened. Then they Sneak Off Into An Alley to Finger Each other's Horny Evil Cunts over and over again until They Get Off then They Turn Into Wolves and Run out of The Seedy Area. 


	4. Taking Out The Trash While Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Angel Faced Femme Fatals Vartitler and Abaki take head on Horny Up To No good dimwitted gangsters in one Sexy Swoop with Their Tainted Pussies.

It's a Rainy and Cold Stromy Long Uneventful Day and The Stereo Boyz Gang are Stuck Inside counting their Stacks Of Blood Money like A Dragon Counts It's Beautiful Vigins and Shiny Gold. Randy is Smoking Pot and Jerking Off Furiously to Trashy Porno and Bob is Drinking and Playing Cards with Vince and Dillan is Lifting Weights and Listening To Rap Music high as a Kite on Meth and Max went Jogging In The Rain With His Pitbull Dog Hammer against all Odds. When Suddenly The Door Bell Rings and Bob answers The Door but nobody is At The Door and That Pisses Off Poor Bobby but he goe's back to Playing Cards with Vince who Asks so who The Freak was that and his Pal says How The Fuck I'am I Supposed To Know Let's Just Forgot about it man. But then The Damn God Forsaken Doorbell Rings again through the pitter patter of The Urban Rain and once again B Man Answers The Spooky Door Ringer.  
But Nobody Is There so once again he sits down and downs a beer and tries to play Cards but The Phantom Ringer rings The Door Bell again for Good Measure. And this Third time there is a Young Stunning Brown Haired Ghostly Woman in a Long White See Through Night Gown claiming that there is a Fire Across The Street and she needs to use their Phone to Call 911 fast and that her Family is still inside Of The Burning Building. Max is to getting goosebumps and Vince Yells at Max to Let The Wet Girl Inside Atleast and Flabbergasted M Man wants nothing to do with The Spooky Visitor at Their Door Step then suddenly uncharacteristically Vince Punches. And Knocks out his Dear Friend then The Rather Attractive Unearthly Nearly Nude Figure in White steps into The House and She Slits Vinces Delicate Human Throat with her clawed hand then drinks The Blood From his fatal wound then Vart Tapes Up An Unconscious Bob to The Top Of The Table with Some Duct tape she found in a drawer. Then The Erotic Horror starts when she Bashes Dillan's Drug Addled Head in with his own heavy weights and then Abaki walks in Bites Sleeping Bobby Boy In The Unclothed Thigh. And he wakes with a Start and Screaming In Agony as Ab enjoys His Blood inside of her Cainine Toothed Mouth but what frightens B the most is that he is Naked/Ab is clutching his Bared Manhood in her hand Exmaing it tenderly as she is fingering herself and saying oh how nice Bob's Bobbie Pin is . And he is also Taped to a Damn Table then Vartitler walks in With Their New Sex Thrall Randy who is also Completely nude. And V is Holding The Severed Head Of Max The Pain In The Ass who happens to have his Own Dick Shove Up His Mouth. Then Vartitler Licks and Sucks on Randy's Naked and Bared Testicles over and over and she nips and nips gently on his Balls so he moans Hoarsely. And moans again Hoarsely then Vart poses Randy closer to His Friend and Starts to Suck on His Ruddy Rod over and over again as Randy's Eyes Roll Up Into His Skull. And then When R is getting close to An Release Of Spunk that will blow his lid off Then Vartitler Positions The Nude Stoner Hunk's Pole onto the sturdy table then he cums onto The Wooden Table as V Bites into The Shoulder Of R Her Male Captive meanwhile White Nightgowned Abaki is blowing the living hell out of Spongebob's Pipeline. With her Hellish Mouth as his Eyes roll into The Back Of His Skull From All Of The Pleasure as she fingers Her Core And Pretty soon both Willing Randy and Unwilling Bob keep on orgasming and orgasming until Malicious Wet Haired Twins decide to Remove Their Night Gowns. And Screw senseless The Want Be Pimps with their soft feminine cores over and over by bouncing. And bouncing upon The Pokeing Hard Cokes beneath Their Naked Flesh until The Man's Breathing and Hearts had Stopped from too much Sexual Strain and Physical Strain then The Hellbent Antiheros Rip into Their Bare Chests and pull out their Precious but Sinnerful Hearts. And eat them then The She-Monsters packup all of The Drugs and Guns along With All Of The Money then they Go into The Basement and Release Four Fearful and Starved Taped Up Teenage Girls who were going to Be Sold Into Prostitution By New Owners/Had Been Drugged/Raped and Beaten. And They Drop The Now Chip and Soda Fed Innocents off at A Police Station with The Drugs but Vart and Ab keep The Rest Of The Loot and Drive Back To Their Sprawling Ancient looking living quarters. 


	5. Ladybeaters Get Pussywhipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lovely Vart and The Lovely Ab Encounter LadyBeater who get A Dose Of their on Medication in Sexy and Unsettling Ways XXX.

Vartitler and Abaki are Taking a much needed steamy shower together and Dildoing Each Other when Their Extra Senses kick in and they have no choice but to Shapeshift into Sandy Blonde Haired Shorties with Cute Young Looking Faces/Get Dressed In Short Shorts With Tight Crop Tops On Held Together With Tiny Lacey Thong Panties and then The Vigilante Sisters climb into Their Brand New Blue Jeep. Meanwhile Tyler is Beating Up His Son and Wife because The Son got An F on his School Essay and He Did not Like The Food That His Wife Made so Varti. And Ab climb Up An Window which they opened with their minds Onto The Third Floor and Gain Entry into The House and Downstairs there is Chaos and Terror by Tyler. And they make their way down The Stairs and finally when they reach Their Destination and They See A Man In An Angery Man In Clean Suit Cussing Loudly. And he is Beating on his Son and The Wife Has Boody Nose and Her Blackened Eye is Crying along with The Other Eye so Vartitler and Abaki jump into action. And yell Honeybunny That's Enough Violence for today you Ladybeating Brute and Tyler replys Dumb Cunts I will kick you in The Ass and Abaki Replys to that with Darling why Don't you try us out for Size then Naughtyboy???Since love We Know that you can't Kick Anything huns. So with that T Man Yells Nasty Ugly Hookers get out of my house and V Chants along with A You Will Do No More Harm Since We Bind You here in Shackles With Your Own Venom and Then Bright Red Lights encircle T The Beater. And He Groans and Groans Erotically then oh so suddenly but not suddenly enough he orgasims and orgasims until he is transformed into A Dog and with that Varti and Abaki disappear into Red Searing Flames. Then Vartitler and Abaki are Shopping at A Store when a Creep is Stalking a woman and won't leave her alone so V and A get involved. And take The Man Into The Men's Restroom and Give Him A Big Wet Blowjob then they turn him into A Scraggly Pigeon after They Have Had Their Fun with him then The Zoom/Fly Off as Owls into another Destination after The Dirty Deed Is Done.


End file.
